Coming Home
by DreamChasers
Summary: After coming home, Conor Broekhart catches up on all the things he missed out on while he was away at Glasgow University.
1. Welcome Home Conor

Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Conor Broekhart smiled as he stepped onto Great Saltee, returning from Glasgow. All his memories returned, him saving Isabella twice, being shot down in his aircraft 'Le Brosse', hiding with Linus Wynter in the tower where he would test all his aircraft. He sighed in relief, glad to be back. He had missed Isabella, and his dad, Declan. His mother, Catherine and his baby brother. His brother was now away though as he was at boarding school. He stepped forward, staring over at Little Saltee, the island that had once been a prison was now covered in fields. The prison was gone, the horrible walls Conor had glared at as he left now seemed peaceful, a place he might have wanted to be.

"Conor?" Asked a voice. He turned away from the island to see the boy who had helped him all those years ago, Uncle. He smiled at Uncle, remembering that he was the one Conor had left to look after the tower.

"How's the tower goin' Uncle?" He asked, noticing the huge grin plastered on the boy's face.

"It's going great," Uncle said, "We've been using it as a clubhouse though. I hope that's okay." Conor merely nodded as he ran past the boy, noticing Linus walking along the wall. He ran up to Linus.

"I always dreamed of hearing those footsteps again," Linus said as Conor drew nearer.

"How'd you know it was me?" Conor asked, confused.

"Remember what I said before you left," Linus said, "Other men look up and down, left and right. But men like us are different. We are visionaries." Conor smiled at the phrase, partly because of the memories it brought back, but partly because of the fact that it was Linus who was speaking.

"It's great to see you again," he told Linus.

"I'd say the same thing if I could see you I suppose."

Stepping into the Castle, he noted how much it had changed. The atmosphere was a lot more peaceful than it had been in the days of King Nicholas.

"Oh, Conor!" Cried a voice. Looking up, he could see Isabella running down the stairs. He immediately ran to her and as they met, they hugged. Without even thinking, Isabella pushed her lips onto Conor's. "I've missed you so much," she whispered.

"I missed you too," Conor replied, looking into her sparkling eyes. He took her hands and she smiled.

"Try to get through the day without me having to have you hung," she joked, bringing back more memories to Conor of his childhood. This was the first time in years that he had recalled life before going to Little Saltee. That was when Bonvilain had turned his world upside down. As if reading his mind, Isabella spoke, "Don't worry, he was found, dead." Conor smiled as he and Isabella began to walk towards his parents house.

Conor looked back at Isabella before knocking on the door's wooden surface. The door immediately swung open, revealing Declan Broekhart. His father immediately wrapped his arms around his son and the queen. Conor and Isabella both looked at each other, smiling before placing a hand on Declan's back.


	2. Everyone Loves You

**Chapter Two**

Walking into a small café on the main street, they all looked at each other. It was as if the years two minutes silence had come early.

"How was Glasgow then Conor?" Isabella finally asked. 'Trust her to break the silence' Conor thought, smiling to himself.

"It was great but I still missed being over here with my family and friends and of course you Isabella, my best friend."

"Anything special happen over there?" Declan asked, wanting to be a part of the conversation now.

"While I was studying science I joined the forensics club, I know just what to do now if we have any problems," he said, causing his father to smile. His father had always wanted Conor to stand by his side up on the wall with the watch by their side. "And how is Sean?" Conor asked his father, "Still telling him Conor Broekhart stories?" His father chuckled.

"No, once he realised that Conor Broekhart was real, he wanted a new hero in the picture, I think he wants you to tell him his stories now," Declan told his eldest son.

"Then I shall try," Conor smiled, taking a drink of his coffee and burning his tongue. Trying his best not to show it and doing a rather good job, he turned to Isabella. "And how are you doing running this kingdom as a businesswoman?" She smiled at him, the same smile she had used the day that he had saved her from the palace fire when they were younger. Sometimes he swore she reserved that smile for him.

"Well, the islands' efficiency has risen by fifty-two percent," she smiled. Conor instantly forgot his tongue was burning.

"That's amazing Isabella!" He said, rather loudly, causing everyone in the café to look at their table, but when they saw who it was, turned away, a sign of their respect to their greatest hero. When Conor saw his coffee, he tried hard not to glare but failed. Trying to recover from looking like an idiot, he stood up and held out a hand for Isabella to take.

"Come, let us turn in for the night, it is late and I must tell my brother his story," he said, turning to face his father who was smiling brightly, looking a lot better than he had in the days when Conor had been missing. Isabella nodded, taking Sir Conor Broekhart's hand and standing up as gently as she could, not wanting to pull Conor over, not after his politeness. On the walk home, Isabella and Conor could clearly see places from the days when they had used to play games together, days Bonvilain had taken away from him, but Bonvilain was dead now, Conor had seen him die.

Not saying anything to each other, Conor and Isabella secretly longed for those days to return. Eventually, they reached the palace where Isabella was led away by some of her staff. Conor smiled at Declan in the darkness and Declan smiled back. As they walked along the traditional old English paths, lit up not by streetlights but by fireflies, all their memories came back to them. Eventually, they reached their house where his mother was waiting desperately to see Conor again. She had seen him for only a week when he returned from Little Saltee and then he had left once more.  
"Conor?" She asked when she saw him, a smile spreading across her face. He smiled and hugged his mother. "You've become a man," she smiled, tears falling from her face, tears of happiness, not sadness this time.

"I missed you so much," Conor told his mother, just as his brother, Sean, ran into the room. "Sean!" He smiled once his mother released him from the embrace. His brother grinned widely and ran over to him, being lifted and swung around in the air. Sean giggled but then complained when he returned to earth and he was told by Declan that it was time to go to sleep.

"Don't worry Sean, Conor will read to you," he said. Sean grinned again and literally pulled his older brother into his room.

"When do you think we should tell him?" Declan asked.

"Soon, very soon," his wife smiled, rubbing her stomach.


	3. Murder!

**Chapter Three**

When Conor eventually woke up, he found himself asleep beside his brother's bed. His brother had already left but not before opening the curtains, allowing sunlight to break into the room. After about five minutes, Conor finally managed to stand himself up and looked towards the door where someone was clearly standing. He smiled.

"Good morning your highness," Conor said, getting back down on one knee.

"Oh Conor, get up," she said, clearly in disapproval of how he was acting. He nodded and quickly stood up.

"Fell asleep telling your brother a bedtime story?" She asked, giggling a little. Conor rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and nodded. She giggled more, walking over to Conor. She kissed his cheek gently and smiled.

"I've missed you Conor," she said, cupping his cheek, which by now was bright red and warm. This combination made her giggle even more and also made Conor embarrassed, causing him to look at the ground.

"Don't be embarrassed Conor, it's a lovely thing to do," she said, cupping his other cheek and making him look at her. They walked together hand in hand, out of the room and downstairs. Just as Isabella's foot touched the last step, there was a bang at the door. Both Conor and Isabella jumped before Declan walked up to the door nervously. When he opened it, Linus was on the other side, banging his stick against the door.

"What's wrong Linus?" Conor asked, quickly walking to the door to help the blind man inside. When he attempted however, Linus stopped him.

"There is no time Conor, the queen is in danger!" He said quickly in a worried voice.

"What do you mean, she's right here," Conor said, looking towards Isabella. Linus waved his hand around in thin air, looking for the queen. When she realised what he was doing, she quickly positioned herself so he could place his hand on her shoulder. He gripped onto it tightly and protectively.

"Your highness, there's been a mass murder at the palace. Some of the guards have been killed and your room has been left a mess." Isabella gasped and stared at Linus in fear, hoping he would start to laugh and tell her he was joking. He did no such thing, his face was serious and fixed that way.

"Is there no evidence?" Isabella asked, looking over Linus, trying to find something.

"Only this," he said, taking a small piece of cloth from his pocket. Isabella took it from his hands gently, not wanting to startle him. She opened up the material and both she and Conor gasped. "What is it?" Linus asked, obviously unaware of what was on the cloth.

"Linus, when I was in my flying machine, I had a helmet on. There was a logo I had put on the helmet made out of pieces of cloth cut up," Conor said, taking the cloth from Isabella's grasp.

"Was there?" Linus asked, "Well… what does that have to do with it? Is that the logo?"

"Close Linus," he said, handing the cloth back to Linus who refused it. Conor put the cloth in his pocket. "The logo is on this cloth. Do you know where this was found?" Linus shook his head.

"Unfortunately I don't," he said, looking at the ground, "I was handed it by one of the guards, called himself Charlie, and told to take it straight to you." Conor nodded to Isabella who nodded back.

"Linus, stay here. My father will look after you while we ask Charlie about the cloth," Conor said as he took the Queen's hand. Declan led Linus into the living room while Conor pulled Isabella out the front door.  
"Which one's Charlie?" Conor asked as they ran along.

"He's the guard who's meant to be guarding my room at night," she said, "But I snuck out this morning to see you."

The palace was in the centre of the town and was not far from where Conor and his family lived, meaning that they made in a few minutes. There was an eerie silence surrounding the palace which seemed to make the two slow down. They walked down, looking all around them as if the killer may jump out at any minute and kill them both. Instead of someone jumping out, there was a small man running towards them.

"James, thank God you're okay," Isabella said, running towards him and pulling Conor along with her.

"I could say the same about you your highness," he said, "We all thought that you had been kidnapped."

"No, I'm perfectly safe," she said, "I snuck out of my room to see Conor this morning."

"You know that's not a good idea your highness," he said, sighing.

"Well, it seems it was this morning," she said, looking towards her open window, the curtains blowing gently outwards in the wind. James sighed and looked towards the window as well.

"Yes it seems so," he said, wiping a tear away, "They were very brave guards and it's obvious they put up a great fight." Isabella looked away, only to see men pulling out people on stretchers, who were covered up. A tear escaped her eyes. Conor put an arm around her.

"It'll be ok," he whispered, wiping her tear away. She nodded slowly, before walking past James.

"I'm checking it out," she insisted, pulling Conor along again. James nodded, knowing that it would not be wise to disagree with the queen.

"My room," she said, as she reached the door. Isabella had spent the last few minutes walking down the corridor, naming every room. She looked around and bit her lip as there was a lot of blood on the walls. There had obviously been some attempt to clean it up but the attempt had been nearly useless. She pushed the door open and gasped taking a step back, there was a man in her room whom she had never seen before. He turned towards her and chuckled. On the floor, at his feet was Charlie, tied up and gagged.

"Who are you?" Isabella asked nervously, scared of what she was seeing.

"I'm your kidnapper," he said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her inside the room. Conor was also pulled inside as Isabella held tightly onto his wrist. As soon as they had been pulled in, the door was slammed shut and locked by another man.

"You're trapped."


	4. Where one escapes, another is captured

**Chapter Four**

Conor knew that what was happening wasn't going to fix itself so he did the first thing that came to mind, he protected the queen. He threw himself at the light switch and turned it off quickly, making it impossible to see anything. Luckily, Conor had been in the Queen's room plenty of times when she was a princess and would know his way around if he was blindfolded. This was the next best thing, especially since the room hadn't changed at all, except for a new bed and cupboards to his left.

"Where the hell are you?" Bellowed the man who Conor could hear was coming towards them. He didn't have long before one of them found the light switch. He took Isabella's hand and pulled her over towards the bed on the left side of the room. He felt around all the while and finally found the bed. Isabella felt it too and instantly knew what he was doing.

"We'll find you! Be sure of that!"

They both ducked under the bed and felt around for the trapdoor.

"It has to be here somewhere," he whispered to Isabella. He made sure to be as quiet as possible to resist being heard by the men. Isabella found it first and pulled it open, gasping as it creaked. It hadn't been used for years. She stepped in and Conor was about to follow when a cold hand tightened around his leg. He gasped and tried to kick it away but it was no use, he had been caught.

"I've got the princess!" The man yelled to the other man. Conor smiled a little smile, they thought that he was the princess. If he could get his hand away from Isabella's, they wouldn't be able to get her.

"Go," he whispered lightly to Isabella, who just held onto his arm tighter. He sighed and pulled his hand away quickly. Isabella tried to reach out for his arm again but he was no longer next to the bed. She held her breath before she took hold of the trapdoor and closed it on herself. She began to run along the passageway under her room.

The lights hurt Conor's eyes when they first came on but when he adapted, he saw the men looking down at him.

"She's gone," he smirked. The man holding his leg heard him and punched him, quickly across the face. He instantly got a nosebleed and glared at the man.  
"What do we do?" The other man asked, walking over to the first man's side and looking down at Conor.

"What we do John," the first man said, "Is we keep him." The man who was called John looked confused.

"Why do we keep him?" He asked.

"Because of two reasons. One, he can tell us where the queen has gone and two, he can't go to any police, telling them that he's seen two suspicious men who just happen to look like us." Conor just stayed silent as he watched the conversation between the two men.

"Well one," Conor told the men angrily, "I'm not going to tell you where Isabella is and two, you're idiots!" The two men looked down at him and raised their eyebrows.

"We've got a cocky one Tom," John said, nudging Conor with his foot. Conor punched his foot and John stepped back, obviously the weaker of the two.

"Well it doesn't matter," Tom said, still glaring down at Conor, "Cause he's not going to be able to do anything about it." Conor looked at Tom in confusion, just in time to see Tom's foot coming straight at him. After that, it was all black.

Isabel was continuing to run along the corridor. About five minutes ago, she realised she was no longer in the building. The ground underneath her was no longer solid, it was more mushy like dirt and she kept running into webs. She kept running and running, wondering where this passageway would come out.

She had never reached the end, Conor and her had always stayed in the passageway. They tried to get to the end once but had to give up when it became apparent they weren't going to reach the end.

She continued to run through the darkness, tripping occasionally. She soon learnt to keep her hands in front of her as the passageway occasionally got smaller and she had run into it. She soon had to stop to catch her breath back and was as quiet as possible, making sure she would be able to hear if anyone was to come down the passageway after her. Eventually though, she saw a light. It startled her when she first saw it but then she realised what it was. She allowed her eyes to get used to it then smiled when she saw green. She ran for the light, slipping once or twice, but then she reached it. She looked around in confusion. She had absolutely no idea where she was, she had never been in this place before.

"Where… am I?" She asked herself looking around. She could see the ocean and gasped. She stepped towards it, just to make sure that she was seeing properly. She knew she was though. There was her island. She was now on the mainland and had no money. She had no boats or anything to carry her back over to the Saltee islands. She would have to find someone to take her over.

"Hello, now who are you?" A man asked, walking over to Isobel, "I know everyone around these parts but I ain't seen your face before. Are you on holiday here?" She looked at him in silence for a moment before she spoke.

"No, I am the queen of that island," she said, pointing, "Could you help me get back?" He looked over at the island and paused.

"Aye, that I can," he said, "But not for a few days. My friend owns a boat but he only comes on Sundays. You can stay with me until then." He began to walk away and she stared at his back for a minute before deciding to follow him.


	5. Jack

**Chapter Five**

The man's house was not the most luxurious place that Isobel had ever been, far from it. But she didn't want to say anything, he was offering her somewhere to live and a way back home after all.

"My name's Jack," the man said, almost as if he was attempting to break the silence that hung around the two of them. She nodded a little.

"My name is Isobel," she replied, but did not look at him. He was an elderly man with a face that showed how much he had worked. This was his property, a small farm with a few animals and a dog that had aged a lot over the years. He had showed her around the farm and into the barn where she would be sleeping.

But she was silent. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate what Jack was doing for her, she did. She was too busy thinking about Conor, would he be ok? Was he in danger? Was he even still alive?

Conor was silent, not looking at the two men in front of him. Tom and John were glaring at him as they had been for the last couple of hours. They had been questioning him on the whereabouts of Isobel, without any success. Conor was definitely not going to be giving them any information any time soon.

"She had to go somewhere from Isobel's room," John said, looking towards John as if he had made some kind of breakthrough.

"Yes, but by now that place will be swarmed with detectives, trying to solve what happened to the princess, it won't do us any good to go back there now." The men were silent for a while, thinking about this for a while. Then, John smiled again and Tom looked at him.

"I could go in disguise as a detective," he said, "Figure out what happened to her then we could come back and go after her." Tom was silent at first and John wondered whether he had spotted a flaw in the plan.

"That's… not half bad," he said at last, making John smile more. John ran for the door and Tom chuckled, looking at Conor. Conor did nothing and showed no signs of any anger.

"You ok?" Jack asked as Isobel stood up. She nodded and walked over to the window, looking out. It was sunset and soon she would be sleeping. She sighed in annoyance at her situation and continued to look out, as if hoping that any second Conor would appear in front of her. Of course he didn't and she sighed, turning away from the window, shunning it. Jack noticed this and stood up, his dog instantly standing up beside him. He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Now, how's abouts you tell me what's botherin' yer?" She looked at him and took a deep breath before nodding.

"Okay," she whispered, "I'll tell you what happened." He smiled warmly and sat down in his seat once more.

"Start when you're ready," he said, stroking his dog as it placed itself beside him. He smiled a little again to give her a little more courage.

"It all started when Conor came back from university," she began, "He was getting used to being back home and we were just in my room when we were attacked." This seemed to interest Jack, who instantly took to looking over her for any forms of attack. "I wasn't injured," she said, noticing how he was looking over her, "But Connor was taken by them while we tried to escape. He told me to run away to the secret passageway." Jack smiled a little as she said this, remembering something from his childhood. "I turned out here and since then, the passageway seemed to disappear." She looked at him, as if to tell him that she had finished her story.

"That's some story you got there," he said, "Any idea why you were attacked?" She shook her head as she looked down at her lap, feeling ashamed that Conor could be hurt right now. She bit her lip to stop tears and looked back up at Jack. "Seems to me that you need to calm down," he said, standing up and walking over to a kettle. He turned it on and leant against the table, "He'll be fine. You need to calm down, you're going to use up all your energy." There was a long pause when neither of them said anything.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Jack finally asked, looking in her direction. She hadn't realised how hungry she had been until now, when he had just brought it up. She nodded a little, embarrassed to be asking. He smiled and walked over to the cupboard, pulling out some food that he began to cook for her. She smiled a little bit, it looked like she was going to be safe, and she believed Jack. So Connor was going to be safe too.


	6. Another Morning

**Chapter Six**

Declan couldn't believe that this had happened. Conor was gone once again, but this time the Princess too, as well as a heavy loss of lives. Sean had returned home yesterday, much to the surprise of Conor who had expected him to be at boarding school, and he daren't tell Sean. Sean was an extremely sensitive child, it did not take much to upset him. Declan paced around the living room, hoping that at any minute Conor would walk in and say something like 'Sorry it took so long. The Princess needed me there with her.' But he knew that was just dreaming. Conor was gone and there was nothing he could do about it… again.

Meanwhile, Isabella was slowly waking up to a sunny day. The sun lit up the room which, for a moment, she was unable to identify. She kept staring and after a moment, the events of the previous day came flooding back into her brain. She bit her lip and held back tears, something she had great practise in, having felt alone many times while Conor had gone. It wasn't that she had been alone, it was just that, without Conor, nothing seemed the same in Great Saltee. The place seemed to have no meaning without him.

After a while, she finally stood up and looked at her muddy clothes then the equally muddy bed. She looked in the corner to see a wardrobe, full of clothes. She began to wonder whose room this was, she could not remember any other people last night other than the old man who had helped her. Although the clothes were not exactly to her taste, jeans and plenty of chequered shirts, she was thankful for the change of clothes and quickly changed into them without complaint.

After her change, she left into the main room where the old man sat at the table. Alone. He looked up from his paper at her, sending a small smile, which she returned instantly.

"How do y' feel this morning?" He asked her, scratching his dog behind the ears. The dog seemed to enjoy this and lifted its head closer to his hand.

"I feel… better," she whispered, not really feeling that much better, but at the same time not wanting to overwhelm Jack with her problems. Jack… that was his name. She remembered now. He pushed a plate with some toast on it towards her. Toast was not something she would usually eat, usually she was disgusted by the idea. But she had manners and ate it all the same.

"Thanks," she said, "For everything."

"Ahh's no problem," he said, rubbing the back of his head as if slightly embarrassed by the attention she was giving him.

"I'll help clean the sheets," Isabella said, choosing her words carefully. She had never had to do such tasks before and knew that she would need assistance if she were to try now.

"Don't worry yourself about that," he told her but was interrupted instantly.

"No, I want to do it." He looked at her and she stared back, intent that she would do this. He nodded, accepting that this wasn't an argument he could win. "Who do these clothes belong to?" Jack took in a big sigh of relief and even his dog seemed a little sadder after she asked that.

"Did," he said, looking at his hands, "They used to belong to my daughter."

"What happened to her?" Isabella asked, fearing the worse had happened to Jack's daughter.

"It happened about five years ago," he told her, standing up from his seat and washing the dishes so he didn't have to look at her. He was worried that he was telling her too much, "She ran away after a big argument. I haven't heard from her since. She could be anywhere." Isabella couldn't help but feel sorry for Jack but couldn't imagine him being angry with someone.

"What was her name?" Isabella finally asked, picking up her crumb-covered plate and taking it over to the sink.

"Louise Smith," he told her, causing her to go wide-eyed. Louise Smith was one of her best friends back on the island. Now, she was face to face with her best friend's father.

Conor could not believe that John had actually got the job, although it was to be expected in Great Saltee, there were not many detectives there, and therefore just about anyone could have got the job. Unfortunately for Conor, anybody was John in this case.

"They've already started searching for her," John said in an excited tone that reminded Conor of a child on their first day of school.

"Already, we could have news faster than we thought," Tom smiled, rubbing his hands together enthusiastically. Conor was internally begging that they would put off finding her until he could escape from this place. Surely he could, he had escaped from worse than this in the past. "And have they found any clues that could link back to us?"

"None, not a thing," John smiled, "Except…" Tom's smile disappeared.

"Except what?"

"They found your knife," John smiled. Tom punched him angrily.

"You idiot, you're supposed to stop them getting clues."

"Don't worry, they're not putting the evidence away until midnight, they want to look at it." Tom grabbed his coat. "Where are you going?"

"Where are we going? We're going to get that knife."


	7. Getting Rid Of The Evidence

**Chapter Seven**

Isabella hadn't got much sleep last night. She had been thinking about Louise. She couldn't believe that the man who was looking after her was Louise's father. Through all the years with Louise by her side she had never thought to ask what had happened to Louise's family. Louise had lived with Dr Cooper, the most experienced doctor on the island until he had died two years previously and she had taken over his position and now cared for his patients.

She wasn't sure whether or not to tell Jack about this, on one hand she felt that he deserved to know that his daughter was alright and he could go and see her, but maybe she didn't want to see him. There had to be a reason for her leaving in the first place.

At the breakfast table, she was sat there, still in deep thought. There was an awkward silence before the phone rang loudly, causing Isabella to jump. Jack stared at the telephone for a minute before walking over to it slowly and picking it up. Isabella could only hear one side of the conversation.

"Yeah, I know her."

"Yeah."

"She knows?"

"I can't."

There was a long silence before he muttered "Fine" and hung up the phone. He looked at her in complete silence before sitting down without a word.

"What's wrong?" She finally asked, moving her chair. There was now a tense atmosphere in the room as if part of Jack had suddenly changed, as if it weren't Jack in the room with her anymore.

"Come on," he said to her, standing up, "Let's go to the market." She wasn't sure what to do, she really didn't want to go to the market with him. In a way she no longer trusted him.  
"I said come on!" He said, a little louder this time.

"No," she whispered, "I don't want to." He moved towards her and she instantly got up, moving away from him. Jack let out a small growl and picked up a knife from the table.

"Get here!" He yelled, tears streaming down his face. Isabella found herself crying too, the man that she had trusted had gone against her and was now trying to harm her.

"What did I do?" She screamed in fear, looking around for some way to escape now. She wished Conor were there, he had always protected her and never let harm come to her.

"You knew her! You knew my daughter!" He screamed in her face, his face now as red as a tomato. All the worries that Isabella had had last night came rushing back and she began to sweat, feeling scared and depressed. "And if I don't give you to them, they're gonna kill her!" Them. At first Isabella wondered who that could be but then the events of the previous days came back to her and she remembered the men. The men who had Conor and could easily kill him too if she wasn't careful. She stopped moving away from him.

"Fine, take me to them."

"John, this is it," Tom said as they hid on the corner. There were still a lot of police officers but they soon departed through various police cars, leaving only the police motorbikes behind. John stepped out from the corner.

"Get back here idiot," Tom said, "Anyone could see you, we're going round the back." The two of them ran around the back as quietly as they could. They didn't want to attract attention but didn't want to miss anything either. "There," John said, pointing to the bikes. There was a police officer about to board one of the bikes and he had a small bag on.

"What about him?" Tom asked, thinking that he was just an ordinary police officer, perhaps a little young.

"He's the one they've trusted with the evidence. He'll have the nice, and, best of all, he's only 17." A small smirk came across Tom's face and the two men ran towards the young police officer.

"Detective John?" He asked before looking at Tom, "And this is?"

"My name is Robert Kennedy, I'm Detective John's assistant." It killed Tom inside to say that, he would never stoop to the level of becoming John's assistant.

"Well, Simon, I need that evidence," John said, holding his hand out. Simon mounted the bike.

"No can do I'm afraid," he said, "I've been told not to give it to anyone." He started the engine and the motorbike began to move slowly. Tom and John weren't going to give in though, they both nodded to each other and jumped on the nearest motorbikes. Simon was getting away so they had to hurry. They had had practise with motorbikes since they had been in a motorbike gang a few years ago.

"Get rid of that evidence no matter what," Tom said and John nodded before they sped after the escaping motorbike. Simon looked back and saw the crazed men after him and knew instantly what they were after. Of course, he had the advantage that he knew the streets. However, he had no idea of the extent that Tom had studied the map of the island in order to prepare for this mission. He made a sharp turn and drove down a side street.

Simon had never been in a chase before and found this extremely exciting. This was what he had been looking forward to from the day he joined the police force. He sped through the fields around the island and slowed down to cross over the small wooden bridge that crossed the river.

BANG!

Simon's body fell off the bike, straight into the river, instantly being carried away by the current. Blood poured out of his body.

"Was it necessary Tom?"

"Yeah, we couldn't let him escape. He put his gun away as his phone rang.

"Yeah?"

"We've found her. I'll bring her to the island at ten, tonight, be there."

"We got rid of the evidence," John smiled as they entered their hideout.

"Yeah, we did." Tom said. There was a long pause as they entered and Tom instantly panicked, running around the house.

"The kid, he's gone."


End file.
